Angel
by amka
Summary: Taiga tersentak ketika mendengar suara pelanggannya yang dalam dan sangat menyenangkan di telinganya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata biru paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya menatapnya balik. Yoshiwara AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC(s), Typo

.

.

.

Taiga mengawasi ketika ibunya membuat teh untuk tamu mereka di depan yang sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya. Dia baru pulang dari _dojo_ untuk belajar menggunakan pedang agar bisa menjadi _samurai_ seperti ayahnya kelak. Meskipun dia baru berumur delapan tahun, gurunya sudah berkata kalau dia mempunyai bakat untuk berpedang. Dan meskipun dia tidak begitu menguasai tentang pelajaran yang lain dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin menjadi _samurai_ dan tidak peduli jika dia tidak tahu dimana letak negara-negara lain. Dia akan meletakkan pedang kayunya ke kamarnya ketika ibunya selesai menuangkan teh buatannya ke gelas.

"Taiga, tolong antarkan teh ini untuk orang di depan dan ayah," kata ibunya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh.

Taiga mengangguk dan membawa nampan untuk tamu ayahnya. Dia orang besar yang sudah agak tua yang kalau Taiga tidak salah selalu ke rumahnya sebulan sekali. Taiga tidak tahu siapa orang itu tapi dia pernah mendengar kalau orang itu orang yang kaya yang mempunyai rumah _geisha_.

"…tolong beri satu bulan lagi Wakamoto- _dono_ , aku berjanji akan membayarnya." Taiga bisa mendengar ayahnya berkata ke orang itu ketika dia berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah berjanji seperti itu sebulan yang lalu Kagami," balas orang itu.

Taiga bisa merasakan orang itu mengamatinya ketika dia meletakkan teh buatanya ibunya di depannya.

"Terima kasih Taiga." kata ayahnya.

Taiga mengangguk kemudian kembali ke dapur bersama ibunya.

"Taiga, kamu langsung ke kamar dan tidur ya?" kata ibunya dan mengelus rambut merah Taiga.

Taiga mengangguk, mengambil pedang kayunya dan menuju kamarnya. Dia menyimpan pedangnya kemudian mengambil _futon_ dan menggelarnya di lantai untuk bersiap untuk tidur. Dia baru saja akan memasuki _futon_ nya ketika mendengar suara keras dari depan. Dia bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tapi ibunya sudah di depan kamarnya dengan raut muka sangat takut.

"Taiga sembunyi dan jangan keluar dari kamarmu apapun yang terjadi." kata ibunya dan mencengkeram pundak Taiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu akan memberitahumu besok. Janji jangan keluar dari kamarmu, ya," Ibunya kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan Taiga bisa merasakan pundaknya basah. "Sekarang masuk kamarmu."

Taiga mengangguk dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum menutup pintu adalah wajah ibunya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Taiga membuka lemarinya lalu memasukinya dan menuruti perintah ibunya untuk bersembunyi. Dia sangat takut sekarang, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan wajah ibunya yang ketakutan masih berada di pikirannya membuatnya semakin takut. Dia menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan ibunya dan air matanya yang mulai menuruni wajahnya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi ke kedua orang tuanya dan berharap semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Taiga mengambil pedang kayunya dan memegangnya erat-erat ketika dia mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya. Dia berharap siapapun itu adalah ibunya atau ayahnya dan akan memberitahunya kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Taiga menjadi bernapas cepat ketika langkah kaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menggenggam pedangnya dan bersiap-siap akan menggunakannya kalau-kalau dibutuhkan. Dia mendongak ketika lemarinya dibuka dan melihat orang besar yang tadi bersama ayahnya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku menemukanmu." katanya dengan suara dalam yang tidak menyenangkan di telinga Taiga. "Keluar!"

Taiga menggelengkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Keluar!" bentak orang itu dan menyentak Taiga untuk keluar.

"Di-dimana ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Taiga, memegang pedangnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mereka sudah mati." jawab orang itu sambil menyeringai lebih lebar ke Taiga.

Taiga membelalakkan matanya dan merasakan kemarahan menguasai dirinya. Dia berteriak lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala orang itu dengan keras.

"Brengsek!" orang itu merebut pedang Taiga dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian dengan mudah. Orang itu lalu mencengkeram leher Taiga dan mendorong Taiga ke dinding.

Taiga meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan tangan besar itu di lehernya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, kau akan segera menyusul orang tuamu yang tidak berguna itu," ancam orang itu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Taiga.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Taiga dan mencoba membebaskan dirinya.

"Kau akan ikut denganku dan membayar hutang orang tuamu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun." Orang itu kemudian mengangkat Taiga dan membawanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lepaskan!" Taiga berteriak dan menatap sedih pedang kayunya yang sudah patah menjadi dua. Itu adalah pedang pemberian ayahnya yang katanya dulu adalah pedang ayahnya waktu pertama kali dia belajar berpedang.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, ayo pergi." kata orang itu ke bawahannya yang sedang menunggunya di depan.

Taiga membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya terbaring di ruang tamunya dengan darah menggenang di sekeliling mereka.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Taiga berteriak dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Kenapa orang tuanya terbaring disana dan apa yang sudah orang ini lakukan ke orang tuanya?

"Diam!" orang itu lalu melemparkan Taiga ke kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan.

Selama perjalanan ke tujuan yang Taiga tidak tahu itu, dia hanya bisa memeluk lututnya dan menangisi keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Taiga menghela napas sambil melihat langit sore dengan warna jingga yang indah. Sudah delapan tahun sejak terakhir kali dia bisa keluar dengan bebas dan menikmati waktu sore. Sekarang dia terkurung disini dan tidak bisa keluar.

"Taiga- _kun_ , ayo bersiap-siap."

Taiga menoleh dan melihat wanita setengah baya dengan wajah yang ramah menghempirinya. Tsuki- _san_ adalah orang yang diutus untuk mengurusnya selama ini setelah dia datang kesini. Dia juga adalah orang yang bertugas untuk melatih orang-orang baru termasuk Taiga untuk menjadi _geisha_. Tsuki- _san_ sudah seperti ibu kedua untuk Taiga dan selalu bersabar dalam mengajarinya hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk menjadi penghibur di rumah pimpinan Wakamoto ini. Tsuki- _san_ juga yang sudah mengobati luka-luka yang di dapatkannya dari suruhan-suruhan Wakamoto ketika dia mencoba kabur untuk melarikan diri yang tidak pernah berhasil.

"Kau sudah siap Taiga- _kun_." kata Tsuki- _san_ dan merapikan kimono Taiga ketika dia berdiri.

Taiga mengamati dirinya di pantulan cermin di depannya. Dia benci melihat wajahnya dengan bedak dan _lipstick_ , dia juga benci melihat _kimono_ berwarna merah dengan _obi_ melilit pinggangnya yang harus dikenakannya setiap hari. Dia benci harus melihat wanita-wanita yang lain harus berpura-pura tersenyum setiap malam. Taiga bermimpi suatu hari dia bisa membebaskan mereka dari kurungan ini, kurungan yang berpura-pura menjadi rumah _geisha_. _Geisha_ yang seharusnya menjadi penghibur dengan bakat mereka dalam bernyanyi, memainkan alat musik tradisional atau sekedar menemani pelanggan untuk minum, malah dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu para pelanggan jika pelanggan itu menginginkan.

"Tersenyum Taiga- _kun_ agar ada yang memilihmu malam ini,"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang memilihku malam ini," balas Taiga.

Tsuki- _san_ tersenyum dan membelai wajah Taiga. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Taiga membalas tersenyum lalu menuju ke depan untuk duduk bersama _geisha_ yang lain dan menunggu Tsuki- _san_ membawa mereka ke pelanggan untuk melayani mereka. Taiga duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia berharap tidak akan ada yang memilihnya malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan." Tsuki- _san_ sudah kembali kembali dan berkata kepadanya.

Taiga membelalakkan matanya kaget dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pelanggan setelah enam bulan 'lulus' dari latihannya dan memulai menjadi _maiko_. Taiga berjalan sambil menunduk di belakang Tsuki- _san_ seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya menuju ruangan pelanggannya menunggunya. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tunduk kepada pelanggannya ketika Tsuki- _san_ membuka pintu.

"Bolehkah saya masuk Tuan?"

"Hn."

Setelah Taiga memasuki ruangannya, Tsuki- _san_ menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Taiga sendiri dengan pelanggan pertamanya. Taiga lalu melipat kakinya dan menundukkan kepala dan tubuh atasnya sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Kau bisa mengangkat wajahmu."

Taiga tersentak ketika mendengar suara orang itu, suara yang dibencinya selama delapan tahun dia terkurung disini. Suara dari orang yang telah memisahkan dirinya dengan kedua orang tuannya.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Orang itu kembali memerintah. Taiga lalu menuruti perintah dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah ini yang menyeringai ke arahnya persis seperti delapan tahun lalu saat dia menemukan Taiga bersembunyi di lemarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pantas menjadi pelacur,"

Taiga menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Tuangkan _sake_ itu."

Taiga mengambil botol di depannya dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang juga sudah disiapkan. Dia kemudian menuangkan sake di dalamnya ke gelas dan memberikan ke orang di depannya.

"Berapa pelanggan yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Wakamoto sambil meminum _sake_ nya.

"Tidak satupun." jawab Taiga.

"Kau memang tidak berguna."

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku seperti orang tuaku dulu?"

Dengan secepat kilat Wakamoto sudah berada di atas Taiga dan mencengkeram lehernya. Taiga menggerenyit kesakitan karena kepalanya berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Kau mau mati?" tanya Wakamoto dengan tajam. "Aku akan langsung membunuhmu kalau hutang orang tuamu sudah kau bayar. Yang kau tambah karena kau tinggal disini selama delapan tahun tanpa melakukan apapun."

Taiga mencengkeram lengan besar di lehernya agar berhenti mencekiknya karena dia sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

"Dan kalau kau tetap tidak mendapatkan pelanggan selama seminggu ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Wakamoto kemudian melepaskan cekikannya ke Taiga dan membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Taiga.

Taiga terbatuk-batuk dan duduk sambil memegang lehernya. Dia yakin lehernya pasti merah sekarang. Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali Wakamoto atau suruhan-suruhannya menyakitinya kalau Taiga tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Taiga akan membuka pintu dan kembali ke depan saat pintunya terbuka dan Tsuki- _san_ berdiri di depannya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuki- _san_ dengan wajah khawatir. "Apa yang Wakamoto- _sama_ inginkan darimu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tsuki- _san_ ," jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Tsuki- _san_.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsuki- _san_ dan menghampiri Taiga dan dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat leher Taiga dan memegangnya. "Apa Wakamoto- _sama_ yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tsuki- _san_ , aku tidak apa-apa." kata Taiga dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Tsuki- _san_ dari lehernya.

"Tapi dia menyakitimu!" kata Tsuki- _san_ dengan bibir bergetar dan kedua matanya berair.

"Aku sudah biasa merasakan itu." balas Taiga masih dengan tersenyum.

"Oh Taiga- _kun_ ," Tsuki- _san_ mulai menangis dan memeluk Taiga. "Kau sangat tidak pantas berada disini."

Taiga dalam hati menyetujui Tsuki- _san_.

.

.

.

Taiga duduk sendirian di depan tempat 'pajangan' para geisha karena malam ini mereka penuh dan hanya tinggal Taiga yang masih tidak mendapat pelanggan. Ini sudah hari terakhir sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan Wakamoto dan kalau sampai malam ini dia masih tidak mendapat pelanggan maka Wakamoto akan membunuhnya. Taiga sudah pasrah kalau misalnya dia masih tidak mendapat pelanggan dan Wakamoto akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Taiga- _kun_ ,"

Taiga menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Tsuki- _san_ menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sejak Taiga memberitahu Tsuki- _san_ kalau Wakamoto akan membunuhnya jika Taiga tidak mendapat pelanggan dalam seminggu, Tsuki- _san_ selalu mencoba 'menawarkan' Taiga ke pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang. Tapi meskipun dengan semua usaha Tsuki- _san_ , Taiga masih tetap tidak mendapat pelanggan. Tapi sekarang mungkin dia akan mendapat pelanggan pertamanya (benar-benar pelanggan pertamanya karena Wakamoto beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dihitung) melihat Tsuki- _san_ yang sangat bahagia.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan." Tsuki- _san_ memegang tangannya dengan dengan sangat gembira.

"Ya karena tidak ada wanita lain yang tersisa," kata Taiga.

"Meskipun begitu kau mendapat pelanggan pertamamu malam ini," Tsuki- _san_ masih memegang tangannya erat. "Dengan begitu Wakamoto- _sama_ tidak jadi membunuhmu."

Taiga mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo menemuinya.

Taiga mengangguk lagi dan mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ menuju pelanggannya sudah menunggunya. Setelah dia sudah diijinkan masuk, Taiga duduk dengan kaki terkekuk dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu."

Taiga tersentak ketika mendengar suara pelanggannya yang dalam dan sangat menyenangkan di telinganya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata biru paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya menatapnya balik.

.

.

.

A/N: cerita baru~ /slapped. Jadi sebenernya udah lama pingin buat cerita tentang Kagami yang jadi geisha setelah ngedengerin Yoshiwara Lament yang dinyanyiin Ono Yuuki dan liat fanart-fanart Kagami yang pake kimono dan jadi cantik menjadi geisha, tapi baru sekarang idenya terkumpul. Tapi ini bakal dilanjutin kalau Kejar udah komplit lol biar nggak kebanyakan cerita multi chapter. Sebenarnya nggak kuat nulis Kagami yang menderita seperti ini, aku sampe nangis nulisnya XD tapi ide di kepala nggak mau berhenti lari-lari kalau nggak ditulis jadi… enjoy! Dan setelah ini Kejar update, suer! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC(s), Typo

.

.

.

Taiga bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika orang di depannya menatapnya dengan tajam. Taiga bahkan hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya duduk berlutut dan melupakan semua pelatihannya dari Tsuki- _san_.

"Kau bukan perempuan?" tanya pelanggan pertamanya.

"Huh?" Taiga tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Terserahlah." kata pelanggannya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hey bisakah kau tuangkan _sake_ itu?"

"Ya." Taiga lalu terburu-buru mengambil botol _sake_ diatas meja di depannya dan menuangkan isinya dengan tangan gemetar sampai ada sedikit yang tumpah dan membasahi _kimono_ nya.

"Hey tenang, memangnya aku pelanggan pertamamu apa?" tanya pelanggannya sambil tertawa.

Taiga bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan pelanggannya. Meskipun Taiga tahu pelanggannya hanya bercanda tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa gelisah. Apakah dia akan mengganti Taiga dengan _geisha_ yang lebih berpengalaman kalau ini memang pertama kalinya Taiga melayani pelanggan? Dan di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Taiga tidak ingin pelanggan pertamanya ini menggantinya dengan _geisha_ yang lain.

"Y-ya…" jawab Taiga dan memberikan _sake_ yang sudah dituangkannya ke orang di depannya.

"Apa, aku pelanggan pertamamu?" Dia bertanya kembali dengan membelalakkan mata.

Taiga mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wow _jackpot_."

Taiga mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pelanggannya melepaskan _katana_ yang Taiga tidak tahu dia punya.

"A-apakah Tuan seorang samurai?" tanya Taiga dan memperhatikan pelanggannya menaruh _katana_ nya di lantai di sebelah dia duduk.

"Ya." jawabnya dan kembali meminum _sake_ nya.

Jantung Taiga menjadi semakin berdetak lebih kencang, di depannya adalah seorang _samurai_. Sesuatu yang menjadi cita-cita Taiga dulu saat masih kecil dan masih sampai sekarang kalau dia tidak terkurung disini. Taiga mengamati _katana_ sang _samurai_ yang tergeletak indah di sampingnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Taiga memegang _katana_ asli, terakhir kali adalah ketika gurunya di _dojo_ memperbolehkannya berlatih dengan _katana_ dan bukan pedang kayu.

"Kenapa kau melihat pedangku seperti itu? Kau tidak berencana membunuhku, kan?" tanya pelanggannya dan memicingkan mata melihat Taiga.

"T-tentu saja tidak," jawab Taiga tergagap. "Bolehkah… bolehkah saya memegangnya?"

"Ya."

Taiga membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Nih," _samurai_ itu lalu mengambil katananya dan memberikannya ke Taiga.

Taiga menerima _katana_ itu dengan tangan gemetar tapi dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Dia menggenggam pegangannya dengan kokoh dan menelurusi mata pedang yang masih berada di sarungnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengayunkannya?" kata pelanggannya sambil mengamati Taiga dengan geli.

Taiga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _katana_ di tangannya ke pelanggannya sebelum kembali memandang _katana_ itu. Taiga lalu memegang gagang _katana_ itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar saat dia mengayungkan _katana_ nya tidak mengenai pelaggannya. Taiga lalu mulai mengayunkan _katana_ itu tanpa membuka sarungnya seperti dulu waktu dia masih belajar di _dojo_ bersama gurunya.

"Kau pernah berlatih sebelumnya?" tanya _samurai_ pemilik _katana_ yang sedang Taiga pakai.

"Ya, dulu aku pernah belajar di _dojo_." jawab Taiga dan mengayunkan _katana_ nya lebih cepat dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau lumayan bagus."

"Terima ka—" Taiga tanpa sengaja mengayunkan _katana_ itu ke wajah pelanggannya ketika dia berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf…" Taiga membelalakkan matanya kemudian buru-buru menghampiri pelanggannya yang terlentang dan menutupi wajahnya. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pelanggannya untuk mengecek wajahnya. "Tuan tidak apa-apa? Saya akan mengambil obat—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." pelanggannya menarik tangan Taiga ketika dia akan berdiri untuk menyuruh Taiga tetap duduk.

"Tuan yakin?"

"Ya," pelanggannya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taiga dengan masih memegang tangan Taiga dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau disini saja."

Taiga mengangguk dan mematung di tempatnya dengan berat kepala pelanggannya di pangkuannya. Dia bisa mengamati pelanggan pertamanya lebih dekat dengan posisi seperti ini. Taiga pikir orang ini sangat tampan dengan rambut biru gelap dan kulit cokelat eksotis. Dan juga matanya yang berwarna seperti rambutnya yang bisa menatap Taiga secara dalam. Taiga bisa merasakan pipinya memerah ketika dia mengangkat tangannya bebas dan akan menyentuh pipi pelanggannya ketika dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang membuat Taiga sedikit terkejut.

"Apa aku sudah tertidur lama?"

"Tidak, Tuan hanya tertidur sebentar." jawab Taiga.

Pelanggannya menatap Taiga dengan masih menidurkan kepalanya di paha Taiga. "Kau tahu, aneh sekali saat ada yang memanggilku tuan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Daiki?"

Warna merah di pipi Taiga menjadi semakin gelap ketika pelanggannya mengenalkan dirinya. "B-baiklah,"

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"T-Taiga."

"Taiga," pelanggannya—Daiki—lalu bangun dari tiduran di pangkuan Taiga dan mengambil lagi _katana_ nya yang tadi dibuang Taiga dalam kepanikan karena tidak sengaja mengenai Daiki. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Meskipun Taiga sebenarnya tidak ingin pelanggannya kembali sekarang, tapi dia tetap mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Taiga mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat gelang berwarna putih di sampingnya. Dia lalu mengambilnya dan berdiri untuk memberikannya ke pelanggan pertamanya.

"Tu—Daiki,"

Daiki menolehkan kepalanya dan berhenti ketika akan keluar.

"Apakah ini punyamu?" tanya Taiga dan menunjukkan gelang yang di temukannya.

"Ya," Daiki mengambil gelangnya dari tangan Taiga tapi lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Taiga dan memasangkan gelangnya ke tangan Taiga. "Untukmu."

"T-terima kasih." Taiga kembali bersemu merah ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya tidak polos lagi.

Daiki mengangguk lalu keluar dari _pleasure room_ dan meninggalkan Taiga.

.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau sudah diapakan tadi sama pelanggan pertamamu?" tanya Tsuki- _san_ saat Taiga berjalan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" tanya balik Taiga dan mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada. Ada beberapa wanita yang sedang memperbaiki riasan di wajah mereka dan juga _kimono_ mereka. Ruangan ini adalah tempat para _geisha_ untuk membersihkan diri mereka setelah melayani pelanggan dan bersiap untuk pelanggan mereka selanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah ceritakan saat pertamamu," kata Tsuki- _san_ dan menyuruh Taiga duduk untuk memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Daiki tidak melakukan apapun tadi." jawab Taiga dan memerah mengingat sang _samurai_ mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuannya tadi dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh memanggil pelangganmu seperti itu. Kau harus menghormati mereka." tegur Tsuki- _san_. Meskipun Tsuki- _san_ sekarang sudah tidak aktif melayani pelanggan seperti dulu dan hanya bertugas melatih _geisha-geisha_ baru dan juga mengantarkan seorang _geisha_ ke pelanggannya, tapi dia tetap menjaga perilaku seorang _geisha_ kepada pelanggannya dan tidak ragu-ragu untuk menegur _geisha_ yang berlaku tidak pantas.

"Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu," balas Taiga.

"Oh…" Tsuki- _san_ kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa yang dia lakukan?"

Taiga memandang Tsuki- _san_ heran. "Aku sudah bilang dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya tidur sebentar di pangkuanku kemudian kembali pergi."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa seperti itu?!" Taiga kemudian berdiri setelah Tsuki- _san_ selesai memperbaiki riasannya juga.

Tsuki- _san_ tertawa dan meluruskan _kimono_ Taiga. "Keperawananmu masih aman kalau begitu."

"Tsuki- _san_!" teriak Taiga dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

Taiga duduk di tempatnya biasa untuk menawarkan diri dan melihat bulan yang bersinar indah dari jendela. Tidak tahu kenapa setelah Daiki menjadi pelanggan pertamanya, dia mendapat pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain meskipun belum terlalu banyak. Dan setiap Tsuki- _san_ memberitahunya kalau dia mendapat pelanggan, Taiga berharap kalau yang datang adalah _samurai_ berambut biru gelap tapi Taiga selalu kecewa ketika mengangkat wajahnya dan yang datang bukan dia. Taiga mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengamati gelang berwarna putih pemberian pelanggan pertamananya. Taiga selalu memakai gelangnya itu dan tidak pernah melepaskannya meskipun Tsuki- _san_ selalu menggodanya. Taiga tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukan apapun malam itu dan dia hanya sekali kesini tapi dia adalah pelanggan yang paling berkesan untuk Taiga.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan."

.

Taiga mencengkeram _kimono_ nya yang sudah dilepas oleh pelanggannya kali ini dan menguburkan kepalanya disana.

"Hey keluarkan suaramu, jalang!"

"Ahh!" Taiga mengaduh ketika pelanggannya menjambak rambut merahnya agar Taiga tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Pelanggannya lalu mengangkat pinggang Taiga dan bergerak semakin cepat. Taiga mendesah ketika pelanggannya mengenai titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Taiga mencengkeram _kimono_ nya lebih erat yang agak basah karena keringatnya dan mendesah lebih keras ketika pelanggannya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Taiga yang Taiga ikuti setelahnya.

Taiga menggeletakkan tubuhnya yang capek dan terengah-engah. Dia akan menutup mata untuk beristirahat sebentar dan mengira kalau pelanggannya sudah pergi tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan di pundaknya dan memutar badan Taiga untuk telentang. Taiga membuka matanya dan melihat wajah pelanggannya yang memandang tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh dengan tanda gigitan dan berwarna merah bekas ciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Taiga membelalakkan matanya ketika pelanggannya membuka lebar kakinya dan memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam Taiga.

"T-Tuan, jangan—ahh!"

Pelanggannya tidak menghiraukan permintaan Taiga dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"Heh, kau selalu memohon untuk berhenti tapi kau tidak berhenti mendesah-desah seperti itu." kata pelanggannya dengan nada mengejek dan mendorong kejantanannya lebih dalam ke lubang Taiga dan menggigit bibir Taiga dengan keras.

Taiga hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya terlalu keras. Taiga hanya berharap malam ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Taiga berjalan sendirian dengan senyum di wajahnya dan mengamati lingkungan sore itu. Setelah berkali-kali Tsuki- _san_ membujuk Wakamoto untuk mengijinkan mereka untuk pergi ke festival musim panas, akhirnya di hari terakhir festival ini mereka bisa pergi. Dan Taiga tertinggal oleh _geisha_ yang lain karena dia ketiduran tadi makanya dia berangkat sendirian. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena akhirnya Taiga bisa keluar dari tempat yang selama ini mengurungnya meskipun hanya sebentar. Taiga mengamati anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan juga orang-orang lain yang melakukan kegiatan mereka. Dan meskipun bukan dia yang merasakan hal-hal itu, Taiga bisa ikut tersenyum melihat orang-orang itu bisa hidup normal setiap hari.

"Hey ini dia macan kecil yang aku ceritakan kepada kalian,"

Saat Taiga sedang asyik-asyiknya mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya tiba-tiba dia dikepung oleh tiga orang yang menyeringai di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin orang ini?"

"Jangan kau lihat dari luarnya saja, kau harus mencobanya dulu." jawab orang di tengah sambil menyeringai yang sekarang Taiga ingat kalau dia pernah melayaninya.

"Maaf." kata Taiga mencoba untuk menerobos pagar orang di depannya untuk segera sampai ke festival.

"Mau kemana macan kecil? Bagaimana kalau kau melayani teman-temanku ini?" pelanggannya beberapa malam yang lalu itu lalu menarik tangan Taiga dan mengepungnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya lalu menendang orang di depannya tepat di selangkangannya yang membuatnya melepaskan tangan Taiga dan membungkuk kesakitan. Taiga akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri tapi dua orang lainnya berhasil menangkap Taiga dan menghantamkan Taiga ke dinding bangunan di dekat mereka. Taiga merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya sakit akibat benturan dengan dinding bata.

"Pelacur kurang ajar!"

Taiga memejamkan matanya ketika salah satu teman pelanggannya itu mengepalkan tangannya dan akan memukul Taiga. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Taiga tapi malah tangannya di tarik dan hal yang dia tahu selanjutnya, dia sudah berada di pelukan hangat seseorang. Taiga mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat orang yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan ditemuinya. Taiga berpikir kalau dia hanya berimajinasi tapi saat orang itu mengeluarkan _katana_ nya dan mengeluarkan suaranya, Taiga yakin dia tidak hanya berimajinasi karena kepalanya sakit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya suara dalam yang sudah Taiga kenal sebelumnya dan menodongkan katananya ke orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti Taiga.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku sudah memesannya untuk malam ini dan kalian tidak seharusnya menganggu _geisha_ yang sudah mempunyai pelanggan." jawab _samurai_ berambut biru itu kalem.

Dua orang itu lalu menatap tajam Taiga sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya, terima kasih." Taiga yang sadar dia masih berada di pelukan sang _samurai_ , cepat-cepat membebaskan dirinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi tanpa riasan di wajahmu," kata pelanggan pertamanya dan memasukkan kembali _katana_ nya ke tempatnya di pinggangnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Festival." jawab Taiga dan menyentuh wajahnya yang memang polos tanpa semua riasan-riasan seperti biasanya kalau dia melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Oh aku akan kesana juga, kau mau kesana denganku?"

Jantung Taiga berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya berubah merah seperti rambutnya tapi dia tetap mengangguk. _Samurai_ berambut biru itu kemudian berjalan dulu dan Taiga mengikuti di belakang. Taiga bahagia sekali sekarang, pertama dia bisa keluar dan kedua dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak pertama kali dia menjadi pelanggan pertama Taiga bermalam-malam yang lalu. Meskipun tadi ada gangguan sedikit, tapi keberadaan _samurai_ di sampingnya ini membuatnya kembali bahagia.

Taiga tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Daiki berhasil lagi menangkap ikan emas kecil dengan jaring kertas. Mereka sudah mencoba _takoyaki_ , _yakisoba_ , permen apel dan juga kembang gula sampai Taiga kenyang meskipun dia sering makan banyak biasanya.

"Kau sangat hebat dalam ini," puji Taiga ketika pemilik pemainan itu memberi Daiki ikan yang sudah di dapatkannya.

"Aku sering memainkan permainan ini dulu," jawabnya kemudian menyodorkan plastik berisi tiga ikan emas kecil ke Taiga. "Aku tidak akan bisa merawatnya dan mereka pasti akan mati dalam sehari jadi ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan merawat mereka." Taiga menerima hadiah dari Daiki dan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana selanjutnya?"

Taiga akan menjawab pertanyaan Daiki ketika tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau sekarang sudah sangat sore dan matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi dan seharusnya dia sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maaf aku harus kembali. Terima kasih ikannya." Taiga lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berlari kembali dengan memegang erat plastik ikan pemberian Daiki.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kemana saja kau? Cepat, kau sudah telat!"

Ketika sampai di tempatnya kembali, Taiga melihat Tsuki- _san_ sudah menunggunya dengan raut muka antara khawatir, lega dan marah ketika melihat Taiga berlari dengan keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Maaf, Tsuki- _san_." kata Taiga dan mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ memasuki rumah untuk bersiap-siap untuk malam ini. Dan meskipun Taiga tahu kalau Tsuki- _san_ akan mengomelinya nanti, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil mengamati ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang indah.

.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan."

Taiga mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ menuju _pleasure room_ tempat pelanggannya sudah menantinya. Apakah _samurai_ berambut biru yang tadi sudah menolongnya adalah pelanggannya kali ini? Dia tadi memang bilang ke penjahat-penjahat tadi kalau dia sudah memesan Taiga tapi Taiga yakin kalau dia hanya bohong tadi untuk membuat penjahat-penjahat itu meninggalkan Taiga dan tidak menganggunya lagi. Tapi meskipun begitu Taiga masih tetap berharap.

"Taiga."

Taiga membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara familiar di telinganya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. " _Sensei_ …"

.

.

.

A/N: maafkan dakuuuuu ;_; aku sudah nulis kelanjutannya Kejar tapi malah plot ini yang selalu terngiang-ngiang (?) di pikiran Orz. Silakan lempari saya dengan jeruk, butuh vitamin C nih /slapped.

Oh ya masih mikir karakter siapa yang pantas jadi gurunya Kagami, mau make Himuro tapi masih mikir-mikir lagi deh keliatannya, tapi kemungkinan pake OC lagi :')) kalo ada saran karakter bisa kasih tau di review yahh, makasiiiih :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC(s), Typo, italic: flashback

.

.

.

" _Kagami, kenapa rambutmu aneh seperti itu?"_

 _Taiga hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak menghiraukan pengganggu-pengganggu itu dan bermain-main dengan pedang barunya pemberian ayahnya._

" _Dan juga alismu aneh tidak seperti punya kita semua!"_

 _Taiga mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan memegang pedangnya dengan lebih erat._

" _Katakan sesuatu, orang aneh! Apa kau tidak bisa ngomong juga?!"_

 _Taiga akan pergi dari situ ketika salah satu pengganggu itu merebut pedangnya._

" _Kembalikan pedangku!"_

" _Heh hanya pedang kayu. Orang miskin sepertimu pasti tidak bisa membeli pedang asli," kata pengganggunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mematahkan saja pedang tidak berguna seperti ini?"_

 _Tanpa Taiga sadari, dia sudah menonjok pengganggunya sampai dia terpental ke belakang. Taiga lalu akan mengambil pedangnya yang terlepas dari genggaman pengganggunya tapi pengganggunya yang lain sudah mengepungnya dan mulai menendangi dan memukuli Taiga. Taiga hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena kalah jumlah._

" _Hey anak-anak, apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

 _Taiga tiba-tiba mendengar suara lembut orang dewasa dan pengganggu-pengganggunya yang berhenti memukulinya._

" _Apa kalian sedang menganggu anak berambut merah itu?" tanya orang baru itu dan menghampiri mereka. "Itu perbuatan yang tidak baik anak-anak, apa kalian ingin aku memberitahu orang tua kalian kalau kalian berbuat nakal?"_

" _Bodoh! Bodoh!" Anak-anak pengganggu Taiga itu lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Taiga._

 _Taiga pelan-pelan bangun dan mengernyit ketika badannya sakit semua._

" _Apakah ini pedangmu?"_

 _Taiga mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat penolongnya tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyerahkan pedang kayu Taiga._

 _Taiga mengangguk dan menerima pedangnya._

" _Itu pedang yang bagus, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

" _Ini pedang ayahku dulu waktu dia masih belajar di_ dojo _." jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum._

" _Oh kebetulan sekali, aku juga punya_ dojo _untuk belajar pedang. Kau mau menjadi muridku?"_

 _Taiga membelalakkan matanya yang berbinar-binar mendengar pertanyaan orang di depannya. Tentu saja selama ini dia ingin belajar berpedang untuk menjadi_ samurai _seperti ayahnya, tapi orang tuanya bilang kalau mereka masih mengumpulkan biaya dan meminta Taiga untuk bersabar dulu._

" _Tapi ayahku tidak punya uang untuk membayar," kata Taiga dan menundukkan kepalanya sedih._

 _Orang itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut merah Taiga. "Jangan pikirkan itu, kau boleh belajar di_ dojo _ku selama yang kau mau."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu. Siapa namamu?"_

" _Taiga." jawab Taiga dengan tersenyum cerah._

" _Hai Taiga, kau bisa memanggilku Ren-_ sensei _."_

 _Taiga mengangguk dengan bersemangat._

" _Aku akan membawamu ke_ dojo _sekarang kalau kau mau," kata Ren-_ sensei _._

" _Tentu saja aku mau!" kata Taiga langsung berdiri tapi lalu memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan pengganggunya tadi._

" _Sini aku akan menggendongmu kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan." Ren-_ sensei _lalu berjongkok dan menyuruh Taiga untuk naik ke punggungnya._

 _Dengan hati-hati, Taiga mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Ren-_ sensei _dan menaiki punggungnya._

" _Kau siap untuk pelajaran pertamamu?"_

 _Taiga mengangguk semangat dan senyum lebar menghiasai wajahnya._

.

.

.

Taiga membelalakkan matanya melihat gurunya di _dojo_ dulu berada tepat di depan matanya. Ren- _sensei_ masih seperti yang Taiga ingat dulu dengan rambut cokelat sebahu dan wajah yang ramah.

" _Sensei_ , apa—bagaimana—?" Taiga sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku ikut berduka atas apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu," kata gurunya. "Andai saja aku tidak ada urusan di daerah lain waktu itu…"

Taiga menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan gurunya. Meskipun kejadian itu terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi Taiga masih bisa mengingatnya seperti itu terjadi kemarin. Taiga mengeluarkan suara kaget ketika tiba-tiba gurunya mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik gurunya tepat di telinga Taiga.

Taiga mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Dia mengingat dulu Ren-sensei selalu baik padanya meskipun anak-anak yang lain selalu mengejeknya karena alisnya yang aneh atau warna rambutnya yang berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Gurunya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya ke Taiga dan menangkup kedua pipi Taiga dengan tangannya dan menatap ke kedua mata Taiga dengan intens.

Taiga menjadi semakin merona merah ditatap seperti itu oleh gurunya.

"Taiga, kau mau ikut denganku? Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Taiga membelalakkan matanya kaget dan akan langsung berkata ya tapi dia kemudian teringat dengan _geisha-geisha_ yang lain, yang masih harus terkurung disini. Meskipun dia sangat ingin keluar dari sini tapi nanti pasti dia akan merasa bersalah karena dia yang bebas sendiri. Dan lagipula, dia masih ingin bertemu lagi dengan _samurai_ berambut biru gelap kalau-kalau dia akan berkunjung kesini lagi. Kelihatannya Taiga masih bisa disini lagi sampai dia mendapat kesempatan untuk membebaskan dirinya dan para _geisha_ yang lain.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_ , tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini dulu." jawab Taiga.

"Kenapa?"

Taiga kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa keluar sendirian dari sini,"

"Kau yakin?"

Taiga mengangguk dan menatap gurunya dengan yakin. "Aku harus membantu para _geisha_ disini untuk bebas juga."

Ren- _sensei_ lalu tersenyum lembut ke Taiga. "Aku senang hatimu masih murni seperti dulu."

Taiga ikut tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang masih agak memerah.

"Dan kau juga masih indah seperti dulu,"

" _Sensei_ …" Taiga agak memundurkan kepalanya ketika gurunya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taiga dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi Taiga. Taiga merasa sangat aneh dan canggung kalau harus melayani gurunya dulu seperti dia melayani pelanggannya yang lain.

"Taiga, kau harus pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersamaku." Ren- _sensei_ kemudian menyeret hidungnya sampai ke leher Taiga.

"Ren- _sensei_ … a-aku tidak bisa," kata Taiga dan mencengkeram pundak gurunya.

Gurunya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Taiga. "Pikirkan dulu Taiga."

Taiga tidak tahu harus seperti apa sekarang.

.

.

.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan menuju tempat para _geisha_ menawarkan diri meskipun sekarang masih belum waktunya dia dan para geisha yang lain untuk bekerja. Tsuki- _san_ dengan wajah sangat cemas dan takut menyuruhnya segera datang kesana sebelum bergegas kesana dan meninggalkan Taiga dengan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika Taiga datang, para _geisha_ dan juga Tsuki- _san_ sudah berbaris dan menundukkan wajah mereka dengan Wakamoto berdiri dengan angkuh di depan mereka dan bawahannya berdiri di belakang Wakamoto. Taiga lalu cepat-cepat berdiri disebelah salah satu _geisha_ dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau kemarin ada satu diantara kalian yang tidak bekerja tanpa ijin," mulai Wakamoto. "Apakah itu benar Tsuki- _san_?"

Taiga melirik Tsuki- _san_ yang tersentak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "B-benar Wakamoto- _sama_."

"Jadi siapa yang tidak bekerja?"

Semua _geisha_ semakin menundukkan kepalanya tapi Taiga melihat _geisha_ di sebelahnya—Sumire- _san_ —terlihat sangat gelisah dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Taiga tidak tahu kalau ada yang "membolos" kemarin.

"Kalau aku bertanya harus ada yang menjawab." kata Wakamoto yang membuat Sumire- _san_ di sebelah Taiga menjadi semakin gelisah.

"Kalau masih belum ada yang menjawab aku akan menyuruh dua orang di belakangku ini untuk memaksa mengeluarkan jawaban dari kalian."

Taiga lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Wakamoto. "Aku yang melakukannya."

"Tentu saja kau yang melakukannya," kata Wakamoto dan menatap Taiga dengan tajam. "Bawa dia!"

Taiga dengan pasrah mengikuti ketika bawahan Wakamoto membawanya tidak tahu kemana. Taiga bisa melihat Tsuki- _san_ menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan matanya berlinangan air mata. Taiga tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tsuki- _san_ kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Taiga- _san_ ,"

Taiga yang baru kembali setelah hukumannya langsung dihampiri Sumire-san yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Taiga.

"Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya mengaku ke Wakamoto- _sama_." kata Sumire-san dengan wajahnya yang tersembunyi di lantai.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sumire- _san_ , kau tidak memaksaku untuk melakukannya." kata Taiga tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Sumire- _san_ , aku sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman Wakamoto- _sama_ dan aku lebih kuat dari kalian semua jadi aku sudah seharusnya melindungi kalian semua." kata Taiga sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat pundak Sumire- _san_ untuk memintanya berhenti membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Terima kasih banyak Taiga- _san_ , kau memang orang yang baik."

Taiga mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidak bekerja kemarin?"

Sumire- _san_ mengeluarkan air matanya semakin deras dan meremas-remas tangannya. "Adikku sedang sakit dan aku ingin menjenguknya tapi aku sudah tidak bekerja sehari sebelumnya jadi kalau aku meminta ijin lagi pasti Wakamoto- _sama_ tidak akan mengijinkanku."

"Aku ikut berduka Sumire- _san_ , semoga adikmu segera sembuh."

"Taiga- _kun_ ,"

Taiga terkaget sedikit ketika tiba-tiba Tsuki- _san_ memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tsuki- _san_ aku tidak apa-apa," kata Taiga meskipun Tsuki- _san_ belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau bisa bekerja malam ini? Aku akan ijinkan ke Wakamoto- _sama_ kalau kau tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Taiga sambil tersenyum.

Tsuki- _san_ tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Taiga yang berwarna agak merah. Dia lalu berganti memandang Sumire- _san_ yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sumire- _san_ , tindakanmu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau bisa membahayakan _geisha_ yang lain dengan tindakanmu itu."

"Maaf Tsuki- _san_." Sumire- _san_ kembali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan salahkan Sumire- _san_ , dia harus mengunjungi adiknya yang sakit kemarin, Tsuki- _san_." kata Taiga.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau harus mengurangi sifatmu itu sedikit." kata Tsuki- _san_ dan memukul pundak Taiga main-main.

.

.

.

"Taiga- _kun_ , pelangganmu kali ini spesial sekali. Dia adalah penasehat utama _Shogun-sama_ di istana jadi kau harus sangat menjaga tingkahmu." bisik Tsuki- _san_ ketika dia mengantarkan Taiga ke pelanggannya malam itu.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar penjelasan Tsuki- _san_. Kenapa orang penting seperti itu meminta Taiga dan tidak _geisha_ lain yang lebih berpengalaman darinya. Taiga lalu menundukkan kepalanya seperti biasa ketika dia memasuki ruang dimana pelanggannya sudah menunggunya. Ketika dia sudah mendapat ijin untuk mengangkat kepalanya, Taiga membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat pelanggan di depannya.

Pelanggannya kali ini mempunyai kemiripan yang sangat kentara dengan pelanggannya yang lain yang sangat ingin ditemuinya lagi. Tapi semakin Taiga mengamatinya, Taiga bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka berdua mempunyai rambut biru gelap dan kulit cokelat tapi mata pelanggan di depannya berwarna hitam dan tidak membuat jantung Taiga berdetak kencang ketika dipandang oleh mata itu. Dan jelas sekali kalau pelanggan di depannya ini lebih tua dari Daiki.

"Selamat malam,"

"S-selamat malam," balas Taiga.

"Taiga- _san_ ," Taiga membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar orang itu mengetahui namanya. "Apa kau pernah mempunyai pelanggan dengan tinggi 192 cm, mempunyai mata dan rambut biru gelap dan kulit cokelat?"

Kenapa orang yang mirip Daiki ini mencari Daiki? "T-tidak Tuan."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Aomine Daiki?"

Taiga kembali menggeleng. Aomine Daiki, setelah Taiga ingat-ingat dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Taiga akan menanyakan ke orang sendiri kalau mereka bertemu lagi.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari sumber yang terpercaya kalau dia pernah kesini dan kau yang melayaninya. Lebih baik kau berterus terang sekarang agar kau tidak mendapat kesulitan nanti."

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak bisa mengingat semua pelanggan saya." balas Taiga.

Penasehat utama _shogun_ itu menatap Taiga tajam sebelum berdiri. "Kalau dia kesini lagi katakan padanya kalau ayahnya mencarinya."

.

.

.

Taiga melihat bulan yang bersinar indah dari tempatnya duduk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang di pikirkannya, seperti tawaran gurunya yang semakin dipikir, Taiga pasti akan bahagia kalau dia berkata iya tapi tetap saja ada perasaan bersalah kalau harus meninggalkan para _geisha_ yang lain yang masih menderita disini. Juga tentang kedatangan yang kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu orang tua Daiki. Taiga lalu berganti mengamati gelang di tangannya dan ingin tahu apakah dia akan kesini lagi. Taiga juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Daiki dicari oleh ayahnya yang adalah penasehat utama _shogun_. Taiga kemudian merona merah dengan pikirannya yang ingin menceritakan tentang ikan mas pemberian Daiki yang sudah Taiga rawat dengan baik. Taiga menghela napas, mungkin dia harus bersabar lagi.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan."

Taiga mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ ke ruangan yang sudah di pesan pelanggannya tanpa perasaan apapun. Mungkin kali ini juga bukan _samurai_ berambut biru yang ditunggunya selama ini dan hanya pelanggan _random_ seperti biasa. Kalau Taiga ingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah sebulan yang lalu. Tapi ketika Taiga sudah memasuki ruangannya dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ingin di dengarnya selama ini menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Taiga tidak tahu bagaiman raut mukanya saat ini ketika melihat mata biru tajam menatapnya balik.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia melihatku," kata Daiki sambil meletakkan _katana_ nya di sebelahnya. "Apa kau sangat merindukanku sampai segitunya?"

Taiga merona merah lalu mencoba menutupinya dengan menuangkan _sake_ untuk Daiki. "Silakan menikmati, Aomine- _sama_."

Daiki berhenti meminum _sake_ nya ketika mendengar perkataan Taiga dan berganti menatap Taiga tajam. "Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

Taiga mengambil napas tajam mendengar nada suara Daiki yang sangat dingin. "A-ada orang yang mencarimu beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Siapa?"

"Ayahmu, penasehat utama _shogun_." jawab Taiga.

"Dan kau memberitahunya?"

"Tidak," jawab Taiga. "Aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal jadi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk memberitahunya."

Daiki menghela napas dan menghabiskan _sake_ nya di gelas dalam sekali teguk. Dia lalu mengambil botol _sake_ dan tanpa menuangkannya ke gelas langsung meneguknya dari botol.

Taiga mengamati pipi Daiki yang mulai memerah karena alkohol. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Taiga takut-takut.

"Ambilkan _sake_ lagi," suruh Daiki tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taiga.

"Tapi—"

"Ambilkan!"

Taiga tersentak kaget ketika Daiki membentaknya dan bergegas mengambil botol sake lagi kemudian menaruhnya di depan Daiki yang langsung meminumnya.

"Sini,"

Taiga secara perlahan-lahan menghampiri Daiki yang langsung menarik Taiga dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Daiki. Daiki lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Taiga yang membuat Taiga semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kalau Daiki tidak mabuk sekarang, mungkin dia bisa langsung mendengar detak jantung Taiga.

"Aku benci harus pulang ke rumah, aku tidak suka harus terkekang disana dan menuruti semua peraturan-peraturan bodoh yang mereka punya." kata Daiki dengan kata-kata yang tidak begitu jelas karena dia sedang mabuk. "Kau pasti mengerti, kan?"

Taiga mengangguk dan menunduk untuk melihat wajah Daiki. Tentu saja Taiga mengerti, dia mengalami semua perasaan itu setiap hari disini.

"Tunggu—" kata Taiga ketika tiba-tiba Daiki mendorong Taiga ke belakang sampai dia berada di atas Taiga dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Taiga. Taiga mendesah ketika Daiki memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Taiga dengan sebelumnya menggigit bibir Taiga agar Taiga membuka mulutnya. Taiga menghirup napas dengan rakus ketika Daiki melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berganti menciumi leher Taiga. Taiga mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya yang membengkak agar suaranya tidak keluar. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan Daiki seperti ini, seperti Taiga melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang lain. Dia ingin mereka melakukannya kalau mereka bukan sebagai pelanggan dan _geisha_ tapi sebagai sesama orang yang saling menyayangi. Taiga menutup matanya erat dan menjadi semakin tegang ketika Daiki mulai membuka _kimono_ nya dan meninggalkan tanda di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali?" tanya Daiki dan mencekengkeram kedua pipi Taiga.

Taiga membuka matanya dan melihat Daiki memandangnya marah. "A-aku…"

Daiki tanpa menunggu perkataan Taiga melepaskan cengkeramannya di pipi Taiga secara kasar lalu berdiri mengambil _katana_ nya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah dipesannya.

Taiga secara terengah-engah kemudian duduk dan menutup kembali _kimono_ merahnya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang dia bayangkan ketika dia akan bertemu lagi dengan samurai berambut biru gelap yang sudah ditunggunya.

.

.

.

A/N: uhh ide Kiyoshi untuk jadi gurunya Kagami sangat bagus sebenernya tapi karakter gurunya Kagami disini… bukan antagonis sih tapi juga bukan protagonis… gimana ya… entar kalo aku cerita malah jadi major spoiler untuk cerita ini lol, pokoknya dia bukan yang baik lah :v jadi aku takut kalo misalnya aku make karakter canon entar ada fans nya yang butthurt dan marah-marah jadi aku make OC lagi Orz, sori ;-;

HAPPY AOKA DAY EVERYONE :DD dan karena ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk kita semua, aku mengupdate dua ceritaku, yang lainnya Kejar chapter 7. Kalo kalian tertarik, pergi ke stories akunku dan klik yang judulnya Kejar ^.^ *promosi lol*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Taiga duduk dan merapikan _kimono_ merahnya ketika Daiki sudah pergi dengan membanting _shoji_ dengan keras dan meninggalkan Taiga yang memandangi pintu geser itu dengan sedih. Kenapa dia sok-sokan tidak mau melayaninya tadi, sekarang dia pasti akan membenci Taiga dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Bodoh!

"Taiga- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan pelanggan favoritmu?"

Taiga masih menunduk dan tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Tsuki- _san_ yang awalnya tersenyum dan siap menggoda Taiga seperti biasanya berganti menjadi khawatir ketika melihat Taiga yang menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Tsuki- _san_ lalu bergegas menghampiri Taiga dan memegang tangan Taiga yang tergenggam erat di pangkuannya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

Taiga hanya menggeleng karena dia tidak bisa berbicara untuk menjawab Tsuki- _san_.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

Taiga masih terisak pelan. "Tsuki- _san_ … m-mungkin dia membenciku."

"Kenapa?"

Taiga dengan terbata-bata lalu menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya dengan Daiki yang didengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Tsuki- _san_. Ketika Taiga selesai bercerita, Tsuki- _san_ hanya memandanginya.

"Aku tidak bilang ini bukan kesalahanmu sendiri Taiga- _kun_ , karena kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali kalau kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pelangganmu, siapapun dia. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan perasaanmu di sini karena kau sendiri yang akan menderita nantinya."

"Maafkan aku, Tsuki- _san_." balas Taiga semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tsuki- _san_ benar, ini semua memang salahnya. Dia sendiri yang bodoh sampai menjadi seperti ini.

Tsuki- _san_ lalu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Taiga yang basah. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau jadi jelek kalau menangis,"

"Biarin!" kata Taiga dan mulai tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Meskipun aku yakin pelanggan-pelangganmu pasti suka melihat wajah menangismu." tambah Tsuki- _san_ , menggoda.

Taiga berdiri dan diikuti oleh Tsuki- _san_. "Katamu aku jelek kalau menangis, mana ada pelanggan yang mau dengan _geisha_ yang jelek."

"Pengecualian untukmu."

.

.

.

Taiga berjalan kembali ke tempat menunggunya sendirian. Dia baru kembali setelah bersih-bersih dari melayani pelanggannya yang kedua. Meskipun ini masih agak sore tapi Taiga sudah mendapatkan dua pelanggan yang jadi membuatnya agak capek. Akhir-akhir ini memang dia menjadi semakin terkenal dan mendapatkan banyak pelanggan. Taiga tidak tahu kenapa tapi menurut penelusuran Tsuki- _san_ , para pelanggan-pelanggan itu menyukai Taiga karena dia masih "sempit" dan mereka merasa bisa menjinakkan macan liar ketika berhasil bersama Taiga. Taiga berpikir mereka sangat bodoh, ketika Taiga mencoba melawan mereka, itu karena dia benar-benar tidak menyukai harus seperti itu karena itu sakit, bukan karena Taiga sok jual mahal, tapi mereka malah menyebut sifat keras kepala Taiga sangat _hot_. Dan karena Taiga mempunyai stamina yang lebih banyak daripada para _geisha_ yang lain yang semuanya wanita jadi pelanggan-pelanggan itu bisa "bermain" bersama Taiga lebih lama. Bodoh sekali, Taiga selalu berkata seperti itu di dalam hati setiap malam.

Tapi meskipun Taiga selalu mendapat pelanggan setiap malam sekarang, dia malah merasa kesepian. Taiga menunduk dan melihat gelang berwarna putih di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat orang yang memberinya gelang ini, Taiga menghela napas. Padahal dia ingin menceritakan tentang ikan mas yang diberikannya yang sudah besar. Taiga bahkan memberikan jatah makannya untuk ikan mas-ikan mas itu meskipun jatah makannya sudah sangat sedikit, karena dia ingin ikan mas-ikan mas itu tetap hidup dan menemaninya.

Ren- _sensei_ juga tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya sejak saat itu. Meskipun masih ragu tapi Taiga tetap memikirkan tawaran Ren- _sensei_ untuk keluar dari kurungan ini dan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi Taiga juga tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan gurunya dulu itu. Taiga menghela napas lagi dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan lelah sambil mengawasi pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika pria-pria itu ada yang meliriknya dan menyeringai. Jangan sampai ada yang memilihnya lagi sekarang atau dia akan benar-benar kecapekan dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi dan mendapatkan hukuman. Tapi kelihatannya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini karena tidak beberapa lama Taiga menunggu, Tsuki- _san_ sudah menghampirinya lagi.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau mendapat pelanggan."

"Tapi Tsuki- _san_ aku masih capek," keluh Taiga. "Tak bisakah kau menyuruh _geisha_ yang lain?"

"Tidak bisa." jawab Tsuki- _san_ dengan tegas. "Lagipula tuan ini menginginkanmu dan bukan yang lain."

"Tapi Tsuki- _san_ …"

"Sudah jangan mengeluh, pelangganmu sudah menunggu." Tsuki- _san_ menghampiri Taiga dan memperbaiki _kanzashi_ di rambutnya.

Maka dengan berat hati, Taiga berdiri dan mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ untuk menemui pelanggannya. Semoga pelanggan kali ini tidak minta yang macam-macam, hanya minum dan membutuhkan kehadiran Taiga.

Taiga membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang dia kira tidak akan pernah didengarnya lagi dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan berdebar-debar.

"Hai,"

"S-selamat malam," balas Taiga yang karena terlalu gugup malah menyapa Daiki seperti dia menyapa pelanggannya yang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu," Daiki tertawa kecil dengan suara beratnya dan melepaskan _katana_ nya dari pinggangnya. "Kau bertingkah aneh."

"T-tidak." Taiga menjawab bingung. Kenapa dia bersikap biasa saja ke Taiga dan tidak marah atau jengkel kepada Taiga seperti kemarin?

"Oh, hey jangan berikan aku benda itu," kata Daiki ketika Taiga mulai menuangkan _sake_ untuknya.

"Kenapa?" Taiga bertanya heran dan menghentikan untuk menuang sake.

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin sampai aku tidur di gang di sebelah sini dan membuat badanku sakit semua," ceritanya. "Tapi aku ingat minum banyak di sini sampai membuatku mabuk."

"K-kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak," Daiki menggeleng dan menatap Taiga. "Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

"Oh, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Taiga. Jadi itu kenapa dia tidak marah ke Taiga. "Kau hanya minum sebentar lalu pergi."

"Oh syukurlah," kata Daiki lega. "Aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan saat mabuk."

Taiga tersentak mendengar perkataan Daiki. Jadi dia tidak menginginkan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin pada Taiga. Taiga menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Jangan, jangan punya perasaan seperti ini. Ingat apa kata Tsuki- _san_. Jangan mengharapkan apapun dari pelanggan-pelanggan ini. Anggap saja Daiki seperti pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain, dia bukan orang spesial. Hanya seorang _samurai_ yang menginginkan layanannya kadang-kadang lalu akan pergi lagi. Taiga kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pelanggannya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku mungkin harus pergi lagi."

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Sejak aku keluar dari rumah beberapa tahun yang lalu aku selalu berpindah-pindah. Saat ayahku tahu keberadaanku aku akan langsung pindah ke daerah lain."

"Um… kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau pergi dari rumahmu?" tanya Taiga.

"Aku tidak suka di sana," kata Daiki, matanya menerawang dan menatap tajam. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi _samurai_ sejak dulu tapi ayahku selalu tidak memperbolehkan dan menyuruhku meneruskannya."

"Itu pasti menyebalkan," kata Taiga.

"Ya." balasnya dan memandang Taiga. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pernah bercerita kau juga ingin menjadi _samurai_."

"Ya, aku masih ingin sampai sekarang," jawab Taiga. "Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang."

"Hmm…" Daiki lalu meletakkan pipinya di tangannya dan memandang Taiga. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin keluar dari sini, tapi aku tidak ingin keluar sendiri," kata Taiga. "Aku akan mengeluarkan mereka semua dari sini."

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan mereka?"

"Mereka keluargaku satu-satunya," jawab Taiga dan tersenyum mengingat Tsuki- _san_ dan _geisha-geisha_ yang lain yang sering menemaninya saat dia kesepian. "Dan aku ingin mereka semua bahagia."

Samurai berambut biru itu tersenyum dan yang membuat Taiga membelalakkan matanya adalah ketika dia memegang pipi kemerahan Taiga dan mengelusnya. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu."

"Um… terima kasih?" balas Taiga dan sangat ingin menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan besar di pipinya.

Ketika Taiga mulai menutup matanya dan sangat menikmati elusan tangan cokelat _samurai_ di depannya, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang membuat Taiga membuka mata merahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, besok pagi-pagi aku sudah harus keluar dari sini." katanya dan mengambil _katana_ nya lalu berdiri.

"T-tunggu!" Taiga lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Daiki yang sudah akan membuka pintu untuk keluar. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Taiga meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi pelanggannya dan dengan hati-hati menempelkan bibirnya yang terlapisi lipstik merah ke bibir di depannya. Hanya beberapa detik Taiga kembali memundurkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"H-hati-hati." Taiga berkata dan melihat _samurai_ di depannya yang mengerutkan kening dan raut mukanya antara campuran kaget dan jijik…?

Tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Taiga yang langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kayu di depannya.

.

.

.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia semakin benci dengan cermin sekarang. Kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba Wakamoto menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Tsuki- _san_ yang meminta Taiga untuk menemui Wakamoto terlihat sangat cemas ketika mengantar Taiga ke ruangannya. Ketika Taiga sudah berada di dalam dan sendirian dengan Wakamoto, seperti biasa dia langsung menghina Taiga dan kata-kata kasar yang lain yang ditujukan ke Taiga. Setelah itu, Wakamoto bertanya ke Taiga kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia mendapatkan banyak pelanggan yang dijawab Taiga dengan tidak tahu. Tidak tahu kenapa jawaban Taiga malah membuatnya marah dan menjambak rambut merah Taiga. Tanpa melepaskan jambakan tangannya di rambut Taiga, dia mengatakan lebih baik Taiga memanjangkan rambutnya agar sama dengan para _geisha_ yang lain. Wakamoto juga menyuruh Tsuki- _san_ untuk mengawasi Taiga agar dia tidak memotong rambutnya dan membiarkannya panjang. Jadilah sekarang Taiga dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang dan disanggul dengan banyak hiasan seperti para _geisha_ yang lain. Meskipun para _geisha_ yang lain memujinya seperti; "Taiga- _san_ , kau sangat cantik." atau "Rambutmu sangat indah." dan lain-lain, tapi itu malah semakin membuat Taiga membenci rambutnya sekarang. Dulu meskipun banyak yang mengejeknya karena warna rambutnya yang aneh, Taiga masih bangga mempunyai rambut merahnya karena rambutnya sama dengan rambut ibunya, dan ibunya selalu mengelus-elus rambut Taiga dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan kalau rambut Taiga sangat indah. Tapi sekarang saat orang-orang memuji rambutya, dia malah tidak bangga dan membenci rambut panjangnya.

"Taiga- _kun_ ,"

Taiga melihat Tsuki- _san_ memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada di pantulan cermin dan menghampirinya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat cantik sekarang dan kau suka melihat wajahmu di cermin tapi para pelangganmu sudah menunggu."

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya dan dengan jengkel langsung keluar melewati Tsuki- _san_.

"Hey Taiga- _kun_ tunggu, aku hanya bercanda." kata Tsuki- _san_ dan mengejar Taiga.

"Tidak lucu."

"Maaf, maaf," Tsuki- _san_ lalu memegang wajah Taiga dan mendongakkan wajahnya setelah dia duduk. "Tapi kau memang cantik seperti ini, Taiga- _kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi cantik." balas Taiga.

"Aku tahu," Tsuki- _san_ tersenyum dan mengelus-elus pipi Taiga yang kemerahan karena blush on yang dipakaikan padanya oleh Tsuki- _san_ tadi dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi coba pikirkan seperti ini, kau sekarang mempunyai lebih banyak pelanggan jadi kau akan lebih cepat untuk membayar utang-utang orang tuamu."

Taiga memandang Tsuki- _san_ kemudian mengangguk. "Mungkin kau benar."

Tsuki- _san_ lalu tersenyum dan melepaskan wajah Taiga. "Semoga berhasil malam ini."

.

Tapi tidak lama setelah Tsuki- _san_ pergi, dia sudah kembali lagi dan memberitahu Taiga kalau dia sudah mendapat pelanggan. Taiga kemudian mengikuti Tsuki- _san_ ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan di mana pelanggannya untuk malam ini berada.

"T-Taiga?"

Taiga mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ren- _sensei_ memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak.

" _Sensei_ ," Taiga tersenyum melihat gurunya, paling tidak dia tidak harus kesakitan kalau bersama gurunya.

"Kau… terlihat berbeda." Ren- _sensei_ masih tetap memandanginya.

"Y-ya." Taiga dengan gugup memegang rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gurunya. "Maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Taiga. " _Sensei_ pasti sibuk."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini," Ren- _sensei_ lalu mengambil pedang kayu yang ditaruh di bawah meja di antara mereka dan memberikannya ke Taiga. Taiga membelalakkan matanya melihat pedang kayu itu. Pedang itu sangat mirip dengan pedang pemberian ayahnya dulu.

"I-ini…" Taiga masih menatap pedang kayu di tangannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku mengunjungi rumahmu sebulan yang lalu dan menemukan pedangmu dulu. Aku akan memberikannya padamu tapi sayangnya pedang itu sudah rusak dan patah menjadi dua," cerita gurunya. "Jadi aku mencoba untuk membuatnya ulang untukmu. Maaf kalau tidak mirip."

"Ini mirip sekali dengan pedangku," kata Taiga dan tersenyum sangat lebar ke gurunya. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

"Sama-sama," balas gurunya ikut tersenyum. "Dan setelah bertanya-tanya dan mencari, aku menemukan di mana makam orang tuamu."

Taiga yang sebelumnya masih tersenyum sambil memandangi pedang barunya, berubah menjadi murung.

"Oh maaf Taiga, aku pikir kau ingin tahu." Ren- _sensei_ berkata karena melihat perubahan raut muka Taiga.

"T-tidak," Taiga menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku memang ingin tahu, tapi…" Taiga tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu tapi tetap saja itu masih membuatnya sedih. Selama ini dia memang penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya, apakah mereka bisa selamat malam itu atau mereka sudah… meninggal seperti kata Wakamoto. Dan selama ini Taiga selalu berpura-pura kalau orang tuanya selamat dan masih ada dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari Taiga. Tapi setelah perkataan Ren- _sensei_ yang menemukan makam orang tuanya, kalau begitu sudah ada bukti kalau mereka benar-benar meninggal.

"Taiga…" Taiga agak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Ren- _sensei_ memeluknya dengan erat. Taiga membalas pelukan gurunya menempelkan wajahnya di dada Ren- _sensei_.

"Kau mau mengunjungi mereka?" tanya Ren- _sensei_ dan melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir," Ren- _sensei_ mengelus-elus pipi Taiga. "Aku sudah memesanmu untuk malam ini jadi kau bisa ke manapun denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." kata Taiga akhirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taiga sudah berhadapan dengan dua nisan tinggi dengan nama kedua orang tuanya menghiasi. Meskipun tadi saat perjalanan Taiga sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatannya nanti saat sudah sampai di makam orang tuanya tapi sekarang saat dia sudah berada di sini, dia malah merasakan lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sekarang ini nyata, ada di depan matanya kalau orang tuanya memang sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah turun dengan deras menuruni wajahnya dan mengotori wajahnya karena _make up_ -nya.

"Taiga," Ren- _sensei_ yang daritadi hanya diam dan menemaninya di sebelahnya memegang tangan kiri Taiga di tangannya yang hangat dan besar.

"M-maaf," Taiga terisak dan mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh gurunya.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin menangis." Untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu, Ren- _sensei_ kembali merengkuhnya.

Mendengar perkataan gurunya itu membuat Taiga menangis semakin keras tapi suaranya teredam oleh pundak gurunya. Taiga jadi mengingat malam itu, malam dimana dia kehilangan dua orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi meskipun Wakamoto mengambilnya untuk membayar utang-utang orang tuanya tapi Taiga tidak pernah menyalahkan orang tuanya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Semuanya bukan salah orang tuanya karena mereka melakukan itu juga untuk Taiga. Setelah beberapa saat dan Taiga sudah tenang karena perkataan menenangkan dari Ren- _sensei_ dan elusan di punggungnya, Taiga melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf _Sensei_ , bajumu jadi kotor."

"Jangan pikirkan itu," kata Ren- _sensei_ dan memegang pundak Taiga. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taiga mengangguk.

Ren-sensei tersenyum dan mencium kening Taiga lalu memegang tangan Taiga. "Siap untuk kembali?"

Taiga kembali mengangguk dan megikuti Ren- _sensei_ untuk kembali ke _okiya_.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_ sudah memberitahuku di mana makan orang tuaku." Taiga akhirnya berkata setelah sudah berjalan dengan gurunya masih memegang tangannya.

"Senang bisa membantumu." kata Ren- _sensei_ dan memandang Taiga kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Taiga dan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Taiga. Dia lalu membuka jaket kain yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke Taiga. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

Taiga memandang pundaknya yang sebelumnya terekspos karena _style kimono_ nya yang seperti itu sekarang menjadi hangat karena jaket gurunya yang diberikan untuknya. Taiga tersenyum dan lebih mengeratkan jaket gurunya di tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

"Hey lihat siapa ini…" Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dengan badan besar dengan tampang menyeramkan mengepung Taiga dan gurunya. "Ren dan pelacurnya."

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Ren- _sensei_ dan secara protektif menarik Taiga untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Ya," salah satu orang besar itu yang kelihatannya adalah ketuanya menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi-gigi kuningnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

.

A/N: hayyyy maaf updatenya lama ;_; semoga masih ada yang baca :v

Terima kasih review, fav, follownya. Review lagi yaa :)


End file.
